


Galvatron Takes His Pleasure

by Scourgelover



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cyber-Estrus, F/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Painful Sex, Power Imbalance, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Coercion, Vaginal Sex, semen displacement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scourgelover/pseuds/Scourgelover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galvatron rapes a Paradronian female.  Set during "Fight or Flee" (Season 3 Transformers Generation One episode).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galvatron Takes His Pleasure

Galvatron paced in agitation. A scent had wafted into his olfactory sensors, one that upon sensing it, had caused his interface to stiffen. He wasn't consciously aware of it, but it was the scent of a female Autobot, one that was just starting to come into Cyber-estrus.

His warriors had corralled many of the females, locking them up in isolation from their mechs. He suspected that the Sweeps were taking advantage of the situation, and he did not intend to be left out of such fun.

He went down a corridor, and from one of the rooms he heard moaning. A femme's moaning. Then suddenly, he heard a scream. He entered the room the scream came from, and saw one of his Sweeps, having just dismounted from a female Paradronian Autobot's back. Spurts of white transfluid were still pumping out of the twitching red pointy spike. The noise of Galvatron's approach filtered through the Sweep's lustful fog momentarily, and he panicked. There was another door, and the Sweep quickly fled through it, a blast from Galvatron's cannon just barely missing him.

" _NYEARGH_!" Galvatron shouted in frustration.

The female seemed confused until the shot was fired at her erstwhile mate. Clearly she was not pleased that he had been driven off. She moved to get up in order to follow him. Galvatron was having none of that and he boldly marched forward, grasping her wrist. "You're staying here," he growled, holding her firmly. His interface panel slid aside, exposing his enormous, thick purple rod. The femme tried to pull away, but it was no use. Galvatron held her fast. Finally she stopped pulling, realizing that she couldn't escape nor overpower her captor.

"You know what I want," Galvatron continued, glaring at her intently, his erection growing and starting to press against her chassis.

The femme's wrist was finally released so that she could crouch down in the mating position. Galvatron positioned himself over top of her, aiming his enormous rod at her interface port. The head had difficulty getting inside the tight entrance, though fortunately the Sweep's emissions from earlier helped lubricate the area, and with a forceful shove, the tip of Galvatron's cyberpenis made it inside.

The femme gasped, as even with the lubrication, the size of the invading spike and the impatience with which it was inserted into her caused her pain. The Sweep's red rocket was slender, had entered her easily, and had given her exquisite pleasure. Her port started to stretch to accomodate him, and though he nearly filled her right up, half his rod was still outside her. Galvatron's impatience won out again as he started to pull back, his rod now coated in Sweepcum and sheath lubricant. He grasped her hips in his hands as he began thrusting.

The first few thrusts were unpleasant and painful to the femme, but as precum dribbled from the tip of Galvatron's rod, it began to be easier. The shape of the glans caused the Sweep's earlier contribution to be pushed out of the femme's port, and the entire load was soon scraped out and dripping down onto the floor. The female's port began lubricating now, finally, and Galvatron's thrusts became noisy.

The female was grateful that her own natural lubrication had finally decided to kick in. Now the thrusts were not as jarring, and pain began subsiding and pleasure taking its place. Even so, she was only in the early stages of Cyber Estrus. She had willingly accepted the Sweep, having been sweet-talked into opening her port and allowing the bearded, clawed mech to penetrate her, and he'd delivered on his promise to give her the best climax she'd ever experienced in her life. But she did not want this. Even as her body betrayed her and sent her bolts of pleasure finally from the mech grunting above her, oblivious to all but his own wants and needs, she wanted no part of him or his enormous rod.

Initially, Galvatron was enraged at the Sweep. As Decepticon Leader, he felt it was his right, and his alone, to breed with females who were coming into heat, or at least get first crack at them. But, since the Sweep had wisely fled rather than face Galvatron's wrath, and had let Galvatron have the femme, the thoughts of punishing the Sweep slipped from his mind as he concentrated on his goal. Steady hip thrusts, the tight port grasping and squeezing his monstrous spike, threatening to send him over the edge and into bliss.

It took about 20 minutes, but finally Galvatron's repeated thrusts came to fruition. A tremor passed through the Decepticon Leader, and the floodgates opened, blast after blast of thick ropey transfluid erupting from the tip and splashing inside the femme's port. "ERRRRAGH!" he snarled, as he came. He felt the female quiver underneath him, as his climax triggered her own. It wasn't as intense as the one she had got earlier from the Sweep, but it was a climax and that was all that mattered. He held still as his rod twitched with each pulse of ejaculation, the sheer size of the emission beginning to spill out around his spike as it was wedged inside the female. Whatever was left of the Sweep's cybersemen inside the female's port was now being washed out by the excesses of Galvatron's deposit.

The female felt full to bursting with Galvatron's cum, and it was with relief that the large rod was removed with a popping sound, taking a gush of semen with it just from the suction created by withdrawal. Once he was out, he grasped the female, pulling her up, pushing his slightly turgid rod into her face. It was messy from all the emissions, and the female gingerly licked the tip once she had bent down to do so. She nearly pulled away after tasting it, making a face. Galvatron's emissions were bitter, and not something she wanted to ingest. However, Galvatron insistently held the back of her head while forcing her mouth down onto his spike. She licked him clean, and she noticed with disappointment that he was starting to get hard again. Galvatron didn't let her stop, either, he forced her to take his rod, as much as possible, into her throat.

Galvatron knew full well that his emissions tasted awful. This was his way of humiliating partners, showing his power and dominance over them, by making them swallow something that did not taste pleasant at all, and that most would not swallow by choice. The only exception was Cyclonus, and he knew even Cyclonus didn't like the taste, but he also knew that Cyclonus would do absolutely anything for him.

The poor femme worked that rod as well as she could, trying to keep her captor from doing something to harm her. Galvatron's optics dimmed in pleasure as the femme's tongue caressed the rim of his glans, catching on it and giving him an extra jolt of sensation. He was now thrusting in and out, and the femme hoped that at the moment of climax, his rod would be buried too deeply for her to have to taste that awful cybersemen.

No such luck. When Galvatron came, it was with a roar, and he nearly pulled all the way out of her mouth, leaving only the glans within, his rod pumping out so much that it was starting to leak out of her mouth. He pulled out completely, the tip just touching her lips, so she'd have room to swallow, and swallow she did, with Galvatron glaring at her the whole time to make sure she gulped down every drop.

The femme's port started to ache, having not been properly accustomed to a gigantic rod like Galvatron's. He left, in search of another female to take pleasure from, leaving this one alone.


End file.
